Conflict Arising NCISXmenChuck Xover
by Electriranger
Summary: A Naval officer ends up murdered, but his DNA hides a secret nobody expected. Now CIA, NCIS, and the X-men must work together while Louise gets a missing girl to trust her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man ran through the broad forest hastily. His shortly cut hair flew behind him as he did, as if it was about to fall off. He was running out of breath, his Navy uniform damp with sweat. His green eyes were full of panic, looking at what he ran towards what was ahead of him. A twig cracked behind him, and he panicked even more. His fair skin rose with goosebumps as he sprinted through the dark forest. The moon was the only light that guided the man through, but it also led a shadow chasing him. The moon revealed, though, a shine in the shadow's hand. The man looked back and saw, what seemed to be, a blade. He yelled and sprinted even more, but he started to wheeze heavily. Then, he tripped over a long tree root, and tried to catch his breath while he was on the cold grass. The shadow, holding the blade, slowed to a walk as he approached the man. He walked up to him, bent down, mouthed a few words, then slit the man's throat. The shadow got itself up and walked away, leaving the man to die.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crimes and Missions

Louise sat on the windowsill of her room, feeling the warm breeze of summer kiss her tan skin. This was one of her good days; no missions, nothing to bother her. But, that peaceful moment she had was briefly interrupted when the door behind her slammed itself shut. "Whoa!" Louise lost her balance, and struggled to get it back as she hung from the edge. Excellently enough, she got it back, so she climbed herself back into the room and saw none other than… "Lois! WTF?" Louise's sister Lois, who was half of Louise's age, looked at the older girl in bewilderment. "You don't want to know," Louise explained. Lois watched her sister silently, but then she broke her silence. "Louise, why is Mr. McCoy waiting outside?" Of course, Louise didn't catch the sentence the first time it was said, but before Lois could repeat it, she asked, "He's out there?" The small girl nodded. Then came the second question: "NOW?" The 6 year old nodded slowly. Louise immediately rushed out of the room only to find Dr. McCoy lying down on the floor, reading a book. She walked slowly behind him, leaning close so she could read the current page on his book. He knew, though, that she was there, so he greeted, "Hello, my dear!" while his nose was still in the book. Louise backed up a bit, knowing that he was going to sit in his squatting position (which is what he did), and she waved to him. She leaned her back against a wall that was north of the blue doctor, and leaned her back against it. Her unnoticeably white socks were exposed a bit from the prison on her long, blue jeans. "Today seems pretty normal," Louise started off. McCoy nodded, but reassured, "There could be a mission soon enough." Louise shook and said, "I hope not… Uggh…" She looked to the hall on her right, where the TV set was, and closed her eyes. She listened to the TV, which was at a moderate volume, and heard the two words she dreaded the most: Breaking News. "Louise, what are you—" "Shh…" she whispered softly, trying to get the latest news off the television set.

"An AMBER alert has been issued to find 13-year-old Nelda Jones, who disappeared at 8 o'clock last night. Reports say that she is a detective-in-training, and that she was outside a hotel in New York before disappearing. We will have more on it once we have all the details." After hearing this, Louise commented, "A disappearance… I feel bad now…" She wondered if the girl was alright; she wanted her to get home safely. Mr. McCoy, sensing the worry, got up from where he laid and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

A young girl ran through a big crowd of people. Two men were chasing after her a few feet behind her. She kept looking back, and then she looked in front of her and pushed her wide glasses up. Her blonde hair flying behind her, she ducked into an alley and jumped in a giant trash bin. She dug her way deep in the nasty bin, then stayed completely silent. Her nose caught the odor of 10-month-old rotten produce, and she fought to stay conscious in the bin. She heard the men talk out of the bin, and then she heard the footsteps approach. She fell completely silent, careful not to shift herself around. Just when she thought the men were going to expose her… They went away, out into the busy streets. When she was completely sure of that, she dug her way out of the bin and climbed out. "Never again shall I get myself in a trash bin full of expired leftovers…" the girl noted to herself as she untangled a banana peel from her curls. She threw it back in the bin, and she took off her glasses to shake off a string of pasta (which was covering one of her light blue eyes). She shook her clothes, watching the food detach themselves from the fabric, and walked off. She desperately needed to get away from the men, but she didn't know how; she was worried about what she had gotten herself into.

Chuck and Morgan were in the lab of the HQ (aka: Buy More hardware store) with Sarah and Casey, watching surveillance videos of the latest abduction. "It seems pretty normal to me," Sarah pointed out to the guys. Morgan only mentioned, "Well, her life isn't normal, so how is it supposed to be normal in the first place?" Everyone ignored him as they continued to watch the videos. At a point, they noticed something a bit funky about the video. "Did this part just freeze?" Chuck asked, "Like someone froze the timeframe?" "But it's not frozen, Bartowski," Casey corrected, noticing the seconds were still ticking away. A few minutes into the video, and the frozen image was gone. "Wait," Morgan started, but Chuck finished his sentence. "They froze the image, but not the timeframe." Sarah and Chuck turned to each other, then turned to look at the video again. Then, Sarah broke the silence by stating, "Nelda could be anywhere by now."

Tony and Ziva were sitting in their desks, working on another case. But, they were doing other things than work… Tony took aim at Ziva's wavy hair and threw a paper ball at her. It hit her neck softly, and from that, Tony snickered. "Tony," Ziva asked Tony in curiosity, "Why do you not do your work?" "Because," Tony smiled, "I need something fun to do." At that point, McGee stepped out of the elevator and joined the two. He set his stuff down next to his desk, sat in his moderate-sized chair, and started his computer. He could sense Tony bore through his head with his vision, but McGee ignored it and started typing the time away. Tony noticed that McGee's green eyes were concentrated on the screen and the keyboard, so he played with a sheet of paper before writing on it and throwing it at him. It hit McGee's short, dirty blonde hair and bounced on the floor. He flinched, but he continued to work anyway. Tony, disappointed and desperate, opened his drawer and got out a long, red straw. He stuffed it with a small piece of paper, aimed it at McGee, and blew in it hard. It hit McGee's cheek. He froze from his work, he looked at Tony, and then he asked blandly, "What do you want, Tony?" In reply, Tony pointed to the crumpled paper next to McGee's chair. McGee saw it and bent down to pick it up. He uncrumpled it and read the note inside. Before McGee could ask anything, Agent Gibbs walked in the bullpen. He went to his desk and opened the drawer, declaring to the team, "Gear up. We have a murdered Naval officer in Central DC." McGee went for his stuff, but then Gibbs stopped him. "McGee," Gibbs announced, "You have a new intern. She's going to go with us to the crime scene." McGee wondered who he was talking about, but the answer was unexpected for anyone.

"Say WHAT?" Louise couldn't believe her ears; they had a mission! "Yes, Louise," Professor Charles Xavier explained, "We have a mission to accomplish in Washington DC. I have located another mutant, but I am unaware of his whereabouts. So, I am assigning you, Ororo, Hank, and Scott to find him. Understood?" The group of 4 nodded while Lois watched. She pouted, and then sat down where she stood. Meanwhile, Louise was confused. "Why am I in this mission?" Xavier looked at her and explained, "I have a separate assignment for you. I have seen the news lately of a missing detective around your age, and I would like to assist in the search party to find her." Louise smiled and replied, "I can do that, no problem!" The professor smiled from his wheelchair and nodded, "Alright, Louise; I'm only checking." He then turned and faced Dr. McCoy. "Prepare the Blackbird for liftoff," he said, "You four have a busy day ahead of you…" The four walked off, and Xavier faced the other students. "Now," he started, "As for the rest of you…"

Sarah waited in the lab, Chuck standing by her side. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair as she looked fixedly at the computer. She sighed, then said, "I wonder how Nelda's parents feel right now…" Chuck looked at her and tried to comfort her, "Probably what we would feel if we have kids…" Sarah glared at him in question. "I-I-I m-m-meant if w-we h-had kids…" he stuttered, and then he smiled and blushed. Sarah smiled and put her hands on his Chuck's chest. She stood up slowly as Chuck's expression turned serious. He locked his eyes to look in Sarah's green eyes, and the two smiled at each other. "You are thinking about that," Sarah grinned. The couple fell silent again in the romantic moment, Chuck holding Sarah's wrists, but then the computer rudely interrupted them. It was a new email from the FBI team from Washington DC, sending them surveillance camera videos. The message opened itself, and there was the video of the detective walking in the street. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other again, smiling, then Chuck announced, "Looks like we're going to Washington DC…"

"George Phillip Davis, 26 years of age," McGee read from his iPhone 4. A girl stood behind him, taking notes in her notepad. McGee looked at her and asked, "Are you getting this, Jane?" The 15 year old nodded in enthusiasm. Ducky, who was squatting next to the body, observed the body carefully. "He was murdered by a precise killer. The killer may have slit his throat, but there's no blood around the body." Tony brushed past Jane at that moment, parting her black hair a bit. He then turned around, eyed her green eyes, and yelled, "Litcun!" Jane sighed, then asked, "What?" "What are you doing?" Tony asked, glaring at her. McGee looked at Tony and inquired, "Leave her alone. She's only 15…" Tony looked at the two before Gibbs brushed past Tony and slapped him upside the head. Jane snickered to herself as Gibbs went over to the group to ask what they had. Ducky told him what he knew, then asked, "What happened that there is absolutely no blood around his body?" Jane looked at the adults and answered, twirling her straight hair around her finger, "Maybe he was dumped here by the UnSub…" The four looked at her, then looked at each other. McGee supported her by saying, "Maybe Jane's right, Boss." Gibbs looked at the two and replied one simple thing: "Maybe she is."


End file.
